Bring her a flower
by magical.fanfiction
Summary: Every flower has a meaning. Every flower has a story. He brings her flowers everyday to tell her how sorry he is. He loves her, but if only he figured that out sooner. Nalu One-Shot


**Hello, readers! I know that this story is coming out of nowhere, but I no joke woke up this morning and this idea popped in my head and I wrote it. So that's what I have been doing most of the day, sitting and writing this one shot. Its a sad one, so be ready for some tears. I don't know why I wrote a sad story, but once an idea gets in my head, I have to write it.**

 **Side note, I uploaded two chapters of my other Nalu fanfic Fairy Tail Prom, so go check it out if you want:) (Shameless promotion, I know)**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the story, and please review if you liked it! Thank you!  
**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

 **Summery- Every flower has a meaning. Every flower has a story. He brings her flowers everyday to tell her how sorry he is. He loves her, but if only he figured that out sooner.**

* * *

 **Bring her a flower**

I bring a flower for her everyday. In the sun. Rain. Snow. No matter what the weather is like, I always bring her flowers. Because I know that she appreciates them, and it's the only thing that I can do for her.

So as I'm sitting in the guild, I try and think what type of flower should I give her today. I've given her almost every type of flower that you could find and buy throughout Mongolia. Although, there are many flower shops, so I'm sure that I'll find something that's perfect enough for her.

The guild hasn't been as loud and crazy as it once was. Maybe we've all grown up a little bit. Maybe we're finally beginning to become adults. But as I was sitting down at one of the tables, I realized that the sun was going to set soon, so I needed to leave.I promised Lucy that I would always see her at sunset. Because the sunset was beautiful, and reminded me of her beauty. Although, the sunset was a beautiful thing, it did not compare the Lucy. She shined through everything.

I was getting up from my seat, and I already know that I got some glances from the people around me. They all knew where I was going, they all know that I go there everyday. They don't question it, as they know why I go everyday. No one ever bothers me about going.

"I'm heading out." I said, to no one in particular, but I said it anyways.

"Are you going to go see her." I heard Erza say quietly as she walked closer up to me.

"Yeah. I need to go buy some flowers."

I saw her smile. "What type are you getting her today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'll know it when I see them."

"Okay." She said, and she put her hand on my shoulder. "Tell her I say hello. And be safe, Natsu."

"I will tell her, she'll be glad to hear from you." I smiled widely, and then started my way out the guild door.

Once I stepped outside, I noticed that I probably had a good half an hour until the sun finally set. So I had to make sure that I got the flowers in time, so that I didn't miss the sunset. I have never missed a day yet, and I don't plan on missing it anytime soon.

As I was walking down the sidewalks, I said hello to the same people who I say hello to everyday. Since I walk the same way all the time, I've goten to know the people around her more. And surprisingly, most of them are very nice, and they try to help me out as much as I need, but I try and tell them that I'm fine and don't need their help, but of course they help me anyways. Even though I say I don't really need it, talking to them is a nice thing to do.

"Natsu!" I heard someone call from behind me. "Wait up!"

I looked back and saw that it was Levy who was running towards me.

"Levy?" I asked when she caught up to me, breathing heavily because she was out of breathe from having to run up to me.

I gave her a moment to catch her breathe, and then she finally spoke. "I'm glad I finally caught up to you." She said, still a little out of breathe. "I wanted to know if I could walk with you for a bit."

I smiled. "Of course you can." She smiled back.

Once in awhile, levy, or someone else from the guild will ask if they can walk with me to go see her. I always say yes, knowing that they want to see her, and knowing that Lucy would love that they came. Besides, the company was nice to have. Even though they came to see her too, they always knew to give me time with her myself. I guess it was a "rule," I'm sure that the others in the guild have talked about it. Saying that they need to give me time alone with her. That, or it's some type of unspoken rule that everyone just knows. Either way, they all follow it.

Levy is one of the people who comes with me a lot. She doesn't come all the time, obviously, but she still comes a lot with me. I'm sure that she goes to see her at other times too, and that the other guild members go to see her as well.

"It's been a lovely day so far." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "It's been sunny and warm lately."

"I bet that since the weather has been so nice, that you have gone on some few missions."

"I've been on a few. But they are just day ones. Nothing too big."

"I get it. Beside, there hasn't been that many good jobs lately."

"Yeah, but someone will always need our help one way or another."

We both silently agreed, and then we heard a high pitch voice coming in our direction.

"Natsu! Levy!" We both looked back and saw a blue cat flying right to us.

"Happy!" I yelled as he was about to fly right into my face.

"Natsu!" Happy smiled.

"Hello, Happy." Levy said.

"Hello, levy. Are you walking with Natsu today?" he asked curiously.

"I am." She laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Natsu, and some other guild members said that he walked in this direction."

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if I could walk with you." He looked towards Levy, "and Levy." He added.

I couldn't hold back a smile. "Of course you can. We were about to go pick out some flowers. Wanna come?"

"Yes!" Happy cheered. So we walked towards the florist.

There are actually a lot of good flower shops that are near the guild. But there's one flower shop that I love for some reason. It's right near where her old apartment used to be, and the landlady even works there sometimes. Although the landlady can be mean sometimes, she is always very sweet and caring. And she helps me pick out the prettiest of flowers for her.

So the three of us walk over to the flower shop, and we walk in. As we walk in, a little bell rings, as it does whenever someone opens up the door.

"Natsu? Is that you?" I heard someone ask.

"Yeah, it's me." Soon enough, the old landlady come walking out to greet us.

"Are you looking for some flowers?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, and saw that she smiled slightly. She knows that I come everyday, right before sunset.

"Take your time. If you need any help, you know where to find me." Like I said, she was nice when she wanted to be, but maybe she was nice to me only because I was nice to her.

So we looked around the whole place, and I looked at all the types of flowers that were around the store. What I really liked about the store, was that it told the meaning of each flower. Each flower had a special meaning, and I liked being able to know what the flower meant. It became a little hobby to me. If you were to ask me what the meaning of a certain flower was, more than likely, I knew the answer.

As I was walking around, I took in deep breathes of the lovely aroma that was around the store. All the floral scents was a strong, calming smell, but for some reason it didn't bother me. Usually strong smells like this irritate me, because of my strong sense of smell. But the smell of all these flowers gave me a familiar feeling. I loved it.

So I was walking around, and I noticed a certain floral smell that I couldn't stop smelling. I followed my nose, and went to where it leaded me. It indeed leaded me to a certain type of flower. The flower wasn't too special looking, but it was a unique looking one, at least. They were a bunch of white flowers with six petals. But through the white petals were a deep red line that went through all of them to the center. I was curious as to what type of flower it was, so I read the card.

 _Asphodel_

It was a type of flower that I didn't know much about. Which was surprising, since I knew a lot about flowers. Next to each of the flowers there was always a piece of paper that had a picture of the flower and some facts about it. Including the meaning of he flower. I read the meaning, and thought that it was a good meaning for where I was going, so I took one of the cards and put it on my pocket.

"I always loved those flowers." I looked behind me to see the landlady standing there.

"These ones?" I asked, holding up a few of the Asphodels that were on my hands.

She nodded her head. "I guess they are just unique looking. They aren't everyone's favorite, but the meaning means a lot to me." She said, and I could hear the heartache in her voice.

"The meaning means a lot to me too." I said quietly. "So, how much are they?"

She looked like she was thinking, trying to figure out the price. "It's a gift."

"Oh no, please, let me pay…"

"No. Take them."

"Let me just pay something in return."

She paused for a moment. "Fine. Just tell her I say hello. And that I miss her."

"Huh?"

"That's the price. I don't get to see her as much as I used to. So tell her that I say hello."

I smiled sadly. "I will. I'm sure that she will love to hear from you." I said, as I walked out of the store.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then, Natsu."

"You will! Thank you!" I gave her a warm smile, and when I walked out I saw that Happy and Levy were already waiting outside.

"Those are nice flowers." Levy said as I walked out with the flowers in my hand.

"Yeah. The lady helped pick them out."

"I'm sure that she'll love them." Levy said, and Happy nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess we should go then." I said softly.

"Yeah." Levy said. "Let's go."

So the three of us walked down the road, to where we will soon get to see her. I've walked this road millions of times. I can close my eyes and still get there. Even though I love going to see her, I hate going to this place. But yet my feet walked, without me even thinking about it. And I thought about the things I always think of when walking to go see her.

I thought of her smile. The way that we laugh together. The way her long, blonde hair always seemed to fall in the perfect way. How she always smelled so sweet . _Like flowers._

It was a scent that I loved. And maybe that's why I always give her flowers. Because they smell so sweet, are are so pretty just like her.

I love everything about her. How she is always so nice to everyone. How she always makes everyone feel better. She just has this _energy_ within her that makes everyone happy as soon as she walks in the room. I love everything about her.

I love her.

I really, truly, love her.

And it took me so long to figure it out. I think I always did love her. Even when I first saw her, I know that somewhere deep down I knew that she was the one. Just by seeing her that first time, I knew that she was going to be someone special.

But I hate how it took me so long to figure it out. How I didn't realize how much she meant to me.

Maybe that's why I go to see her everyday. To say I'm sorry. I'm sure she forgives me. But I don't forgive myself.

Every little flower is me saying _I love you._

My feet automatically stop at the gates. I always stop here, just for a moment. My thoughts have gone all over the place, and it's time to get them back in order. I take a deep breathe, and walk in.

Levy and happy both give my hand a squeeze, and I know what it means. They are there. And they always will be. They are there for me, and everyone back at the guild is there for me too.

So we walk in, I'm slightly ahead of them, but walking slow.

We walk past all the other people who are there, they don't move, they can't, but they stand in rows. Surrounded by flowers. They stand strong, they stand alone. But they stand loved.

We finally get to her. and I don't dare speak first.

"Hello, Lucy." Levy says happily. I let her talk. She has a lot to say. "I'm sorry that it's been a while, but I've been busy. You know that story that I've been writing? Well, I'm almost done with it. And I wrote it for you. I'll have to come and read it to you once it's done and published." She said. "I miss you, Lu-chan. I love you. And I hope that you're happy." I can tell that she's trying her hardest to be strong.

"I miss you too lushy." I hear Happy say. "But the other day I caught a really big fish! And I'm sure you would have loved it." he tries to sound happy, but I can see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure she would have." Levy agreed. We all didn't say anything for a few moments. I still stood there, unspoken. Unmoved.

"Come on, Happy." Levy said. "Let's go."

I look over to them, and they both give me a sad smile, and they walk away. I know why they are leaving. They always give me time alone with her. And I'm grateful for that.

So I kneel down, and I place the flowers next to her. And I hate doing it, but I do it every time. I read the cold, hard stone.

 _Lucy heartfilia_

 _18 years old_

 _She was loved by many._

 _She was a beautiful flower, who got picked before her time._

 _Let her rest in peace._

Lucy Heartfilia. I hated reading her gravestone . It only reminded me that she was gone. That she was taken from me.

"Hello, Luce." I said, tears forming in my eyes. But I didn't let them fall. Not here. Not now. I leaned up against the stone, so it was like I was sitting next to her. "I know I come here every day, but I miss you. I really miss you." My voice cracked.

I placed the flowers down next to me, and I looked up to the sky. "At least the sunset is beautiful." I said. "I always knew that you loved the sky. And I hope that you like the flowers I got you today. Your landlady helped pick them out. She says hello by the way. Erza says hello too, and she misses you." I paused. "Everyone missed you."

"You know. I think we've all begun to grow up a little bit. We're not as crazy as we used to be. Don't get me wrong, we're still a whole crazy bunch, but we've become adults, we've matured. I hope that you're proud of us." _Of me._

I pause again, and take a deep breathe and try my hardest not to break down. So I look to the sunset, and I admire all the colors.

"You were right. The sunset really is beautiful. It reminds me of you." I paused "I never really told you that did I?" I laughed sadly. "I never told you a lot of things. I never told you how beautiful you are. I never told you how happy that you make me. How much I love you." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Why did you have to go? I don't understand." I let a few tears fall, but I made sure that she couldn't see them. I sat with my back to the grave. "I'm sorry." I said, wiping my tears away. "You don't want to see me like this. But I'm sorry, Luce. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry."

I took a deep breath. "I always say this. You are probably sick of me saying i'm sorry all the time."

I didn't have anything else to say. Well, more like I didn't know how to say the things I wanted to say. So I said nothing. So I sat there, saying nothing. But let my emotions run free.

Finally, the sun set, and it was dark. The only light was the moon. I knew that I shouldn't stay here much longer, so I had to say my goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Luce." I said, slowly getting up. "I need to go now, but I'll be back soon. I will come back with more flowers. I know that you love the flowers I give you."

I put my hand on the grave. "I love you Luce." and as I walked away, I finally let tears fall from my eyes, as my back was facing her.

As I put my hands in my pockets I felt a piece of paper and I took it out to see what it was. It was the piece of paper that I got from the florist, and it said the meaning of the Asphodel flower that I picked for her.

I read the card, and took notice of the irony of the meaning. I guess the lady was right. The meaning was perfect.

I love you, luce. And I always will. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I regret that I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry.

You are my beautiful flower. And every petal I give you, is an ' _I love you'_ that I never got to say.

I love you.

 _Asphodel_

 _Meaning:_

" _My regrets follow you to the grave."_

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **I told you all that it was going to be sad. I actually teared up while writing this, not gonna lie. But I'm really** **proud of this, and I love how I wrote it. So I hope you all enjoyed it too.**

 **I can't believe that I wrote this all today. This is what I do with my life, I just write fanfiction. But I hope you all liked it, and please leave a review if you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
